


Love is

by Goatalicious



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Asexual Character, F/F, How Do I Tag, I think?, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goatalicious/pseuds/Goatalicious
Summary: Love is hard, Cassandra has learned.-Poetry of sorts





	Love is

Love is hard, Cassandra has learned.

 

Love is not always kind. Love will sometimes lash out at you, her words hurt more than any sort of strike against flesh.

 

Love is not always sweet. Most of the time it is, but it's always laced with poison. The kind that takes it time to kill you. But death is always inevitable by the time is spreads.

 

Love is not always patient. She has  _ needs _ . She needs what you have never so much as wanted. 

 

Love is not always honest. She says one thing, but means another. And it's your job to understand her.

 

Love is not always unconditional. It has rules and regulations. Rules that are spoken softly, but have harsh repercussions if broken.

 

Love is not always there. Love will leave you to wonder if she will ever come back. Please Love, you’re right, I need you. I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.

 

Love is not always good. She does sick and twisted things. But she would  _ never _ do that to you. She promises.

 


End file.
